king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Scorpion
Not to be confused with Scorpion from Season 1 Silver Scorpion was a Chinese competitor robot which fought in Season 2 of King of Bots. First appearing in the second episode, it was chosen by Tao Shen to compete in the opening rounds of the competition, but lost its first battle to Reaper on a Judges’ decision. In the redemption round, Silver Scorpion was blown apart by a single hit from Storm Cut, instantly ending its King of Bots II campaign. Design As its name implied, Silver Scorpion was a two-wheel drive robot painted silver and designed to loosely resemble a metallic scorpion. Its armament included a pair of large horizontal pincers, claimed to have a gripping force of 400kg, and a small grinding disc, mounted on the end of a hinged arm mechanism driven by a linear actuator. Silver Scorpion’s chassis consisted of two octagonal-shaped panels on the top and bottom, secured together at the robot’s sides and rear using several large screws and nuts. This construction method, however, left these areas of Silver Scorpion largely exposed. The robot also featured a set of decorative metal plates surrounding its saw mechanism, each representing spikes and a scorpion tail. Robot History King of Bots II (Season 2) Silver Scorpion made its first appearance in Episode 2 of Season 2, where Tao Shen selected it to compete in the opening head-to-head battles of the episode. There, it was drawn to face the undercutter spinner Reaper. Initially, Silver Scorpion attempted to approach Reaper, but turned back towards the red corner as it sustained the first blow from its opponent’s undercutter. Its right tire was slashed while Reaper pushed, bumped and drove around it in circles; Silver Scorpion reversed, only to be hit from the side again by Reaper, sending one of its nuts flying towards a grinder. As Reaper attempted to attack Silver Scorpion from the front, it accidentally hopped sideways, allowing Silver Scorpion to briefly catch Reaper in its pincers. Despite this, Silver Scorpion was pushed back by Reaper, which proceeded to break its right pincer and escape. Silver Scorpion sustained even more damage as Reaper pushed it into the red corner; another hit sent it spinning towards a grinder and caused one of its spiked plates to fall off. While Reaper retreated across the arena, Silver Scorpion slowly reversed, before spinning and turning round on one side. This allowed Reaper to charge into Silver Scorpion once more, throwing Silver Scorpion upwards and causing further damage to its chassis and armor. Silver Scorpion lost its other spiked plate through this impact, and reversed again before appearing to lose mobility completely. Raising the mechanism for its grinding disc, it was rammed by Reaper again (whose undercutter had stopped working completely), and eventually regained full movement before both robots bumped each other head-on. Battered, but not yet defeated, Silver Scorpion was pushed back by Reaper near the blue corner, before the latter rammed it into one of the grinders and under one of the hammers. The hammer struck Silver Scorpion’s right pincer, but Silver Scorpion drove away, surviving another pursuit from Reaper to last the full three minutes. The subsequent Judges’ decision ruled Reaper victorious, preventing Silver Scorpion from joining Tao Shen’s team at this stage of the competition. In the Redemption Round, the builder of Storm Cut was randomly afforded the opportunity to freely choose his next opponent from a group of volunteers, and after Silver Scorpion offered to participate, the Storm Cut team confirmed that they wished to battle Silver Scorpion. The battle between Storm Cut and Silver Scorpion was very quick and destructive, as Storm Cut was easily able to power its spinner up to full speeds, while Silver Scorpion slowly meandered around the arena, even showing its backside to Storm Cut. While Silver Scorpion aimlessly meandered around, Storm Cut used over twenty seconds to power up its blade before slamming into the back end of its opponent. The resulting impact was gigantic, ripping both of Silver Scorpion's ridged armor panels away, along with wiring that led to its weapon, and other critical parts of the machine. While pieces of Silver Scorpion landed across the arena, the main robot was immobile, and after being counted out, Silver Scorpion was eliminated from King of Bots II. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Trivia *Silver Scorpion bares a passing resemblance to the House Robot Dead Metal from Robot Wars, although a direct inspiration has not been confirmed. Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 2 competitors Category:Chinese Robots Category:Robots with Horizontal Crushers Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:Robots that have never won a battle